


i think i might have gone and inked you in

by heartandmindxx



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartandmindxx/pseuds/heartandmindxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it ain't much but it's a start, you got me swaying right along to the song in your heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i might have gone and inked you in

**Author's Note:**

> Written far too late at night/early in the morning and then painstakingly edited by cominginside, who is best.  
> Title, summary, and inspiration all from John Mayer's "A Face To Call Home".

Taylor’s never really stopped to count his blessings, but he knows how good he’s got it. He’s got his dream job, friends, family, more money than he could ever need- but it hits him one day just how heavily the scales have been tipped in his favour.

Taylor comes in from shopping with Nuge and sees Jordan milling about the kitchen, cooking something in their new wok. Jordan hasn’t left the house today, clearly- he looks the same as when Taylor left; he’s in his old Pats sweatpants that have started fraying at the hem and his hair is a mess, no effort made to tame the loose curls flipping up on one side of his head. He is wearing a shirt now, though, a plain grey v-neck, soft and comfortable in its threadbare state- Jordan turns around again to reveal a hole at the collar, and it’s then that Taylor notices that it belongs to _him_.

This thing between them is still so new, barely familiar, and Taylor catches himself staring at Ebs in secret from the doorway before he remembers that he’s _allowed_ to look, that Jordan is his, and it strikes him how _lucky_ he is.

Jordan notices him, then, and looks up at him with a warm smile, his lips twitching into a wide grin- Taylor loves this, loves that he can tell that Jordan’s happy to see him, too. "Hey Hallsy,” he says, twirling a wooden spoon between his fingers. “I made stirfry, it's almost done.” He leans over to switch off the stove and brushes the hot pan with the side of his hand as he draws it back. “Oh, shit,” he says, laughing self-deprecatingly at his lack of coordination as he shakes his hand in the air, “that was hot."

He turns the sink on to run cold water over his hand, and Taylor… watches. He drops his bags and nudges his shoes off, approaching Jordan with what’s always felt to him like an uncontrollable pull of gravity between them, always on a crash-course, drawn together like magnets.

Ebs turns around to face him, his hand up to his mouth to tongue at the tender skin. Taylor wraps one hand around his hip and uses the other to tug Jordan’s arm down, pulling them flush together.

"What?" Jordan says with a wide smile- Taylor's smile; this one has always been just for him. 

And not for the first time, Taylor thinks, _I’m so in love with you._

He hasn’t said it, not out loud, not yet, though he knows he’s felt it for much longer than they’ve been together, a long time before he was able to even identify it. It’s not that there hasn’t been the perfect moment- It’s only been a month and a half, but a month and a half of being with Ebs, well. It’s shown Taylor that perfect moments can actually come pretty easy.

He leans down to press their lips together, instead, pushing Jordan up against the counter, hoping Jordan can feel every single word he wants to say, hear it through the heat of his body and the frantic beat of his heart. Jordan kisses him back fiercely, burn forgotten, his hands snaking up Taylor’s body, wrapping his arms loosely around Taylor’s neck to pull him in closer, deeper. Taylor’s eyes are squeezed shut, stars behind them like something’s trying to break out; he wants to keep this moment inside forever.

He can feel the corners of Jordan’s mouth quirk up against his own, the first attempt at a smile, and Taylor’s known Ebs for long enough to know that once he starts, there’s no way of stopping him. When he’s happy, there’s no hiding it.

He pulls away to see Jordan’s smile break out across his face- a sight he’s seen nearly every day for more than a year and hopes to see every day for the rest of his life; something he wouldn’t miss for the world.

“Hey,” he whispers, Jordan’s grin contagious as he looks down on him with his own, his arms kept gently around Jordan’s waist.

“Hey,” Jordan giggles, brushing his hands through Taylor’s hair, his eyes crows-footed and bright, “I missed you, too,” and Taylor’s never going to get sick of this, not ever, will never get used to Jordan waiting there when he gets home and being there when he wakes up. He kisses Jordan again, overcome with it.

“C’mon,” he says against Jordan’s lips, manoeuvering him away from the counter and walking him backwards toward their bedroom. “Dinner can wait.”

Jordan laughs again, “Maybe for you,” he squirms against Taylor’s hold, but doesn’t put up any real struggle, “ _I’m_ hungry.” He spins out of Taylor’s arms and tries to escape back to the kitchen. Taylor’s too fast and grabs him by the hand to pull him in, back pressed tight to Taylor’s front, wrapping his arms around securely around Jordan’s waist before he can get too far. Taylor drops his head down to rest in the curve of Jordan’s neck, lips ghosting over the skin there with every breath.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

Taylor breathes the words in Jordan’s skin- another perfect moment, holding tight to _his_ boyfriend, standing together in the hallway of _their_ apartment. He seals every word with kisses up the line of Jordan’s neck to his ear, just barely scraping his teeth on it- “ _C’mon._ ”

Jordan turns in his arms and kisses him hungrily, giving in, like Taylor knew he would- Taylor’s always been as much Jordan’s kryptonite as Jordan’s been his. They will continuously push and pull, but only to meet in the middle. 

Jordan’s doing the pushing, now, back towards their bedroom, and the rush of excitement in Taylor’s stomach is the same as it was weeks ago; Jordan might never stop making him feel this way.

Eventually Jordan has Taylor’s knees backed up against their bed, not breaking their kiss even as Taylor sinks down to sit. Jordan braces his hands on Taylor’s hips, leaning in heavily to deepen it even further. As much as they both want this, there’s no rush. Taylor would be more than happy to kiss Jordan like this for the rest of his life.

Jordan pushes him back on the bed and begins to undo the buttons of Taylor’s shirt, kissing each new section of skin he reveals as he goes from top to bottom. He pushes the fabric off of Taylor’s shoulders and places an open mouthed kiss over his collar bone before he rights himself, and Taylor props himself up on his elbows to watch as Jordan pulls his own shirt off. 

He smiles down at him, his eyes raking over the bare skin of Taylor’s chest- and Taylor’s overcome with how much he _loves_ him, impossibly, more than anything he’s ever felt in his entire life. Jordan’s smile grows like he knows what Taylor’s thinking, and he half-crawls onto the bed over Taylor, one leg propped up by his hip, the other resting in between his legs, the tips of Jordan’s toes just barely touching the floor.

Jordan slips an arm under Taylor’s head to hold him up and presses their bodies together, running his other hand up and down his side as they kiss languidly. Taylor slides a hand up to Jordan’s jaw and rocks up into him, sucking Jordan’s gasp into his own lungs. Taylor can feel the weight of Jordan’s erection against his leg, tenting at his sweatpants, and wastes no time in slipping his hand under the waistband to wrap around him firmly. Jordan moans into Taylor’s mouth, breaking away to pant at his throat, biting at the skin there as Taylor works out a slow rhythm. Jordan lavishes Taylor’s neck as he lifts up a little to give his hands room to work at Taylor’s belt and jeans, pushing the denim down over his hips to free his dick. They pause as Taylor helps to push them the rest of the way off, then Jordan’s, and then Taylor manoeuvres to get a grip on both of them as Jordan resumes rocking against him, leaving them both gasping at the air.

Jordan stops his movement after a few minutes, grabbing at Taylor’s hand and pulling it away to tangle their fingers together as he finds his mouth, kissing him quick and hard before getting up to pull a bottle of lube and a condom out of their bedside table. He pushes at Taylor’s hip to get him to move further onto the bed, and Taylor lies down on his back, folding his hands under his head on the pillows and propping a knee up in the air, waiting patiently as Jordan positions himself in between his legs.

Jordan pours a generous amount of lube onto his hand and slicks up his fingers, and Taylor feels his stomach clench with excitement. He kisses Taylor’s chest and stomach a few times as he sinks down, then guides Taylor’s legs over his shoulders, kissing his thighs quickly before taking Taylor into his mouth, fingers teasing at his hole. Taylor watches Jordan’s head bob up and down between his legs a few times before letting his head fall back, closing his eyes to soak in the pleasure. Jordan licks and kisses and sucks enthusiastically for what's probably a few minutes, but feels like an hour - Taylor loses track of time with his head thrown back and his eyes shut tight. Jordan rubs his hand over his thigh- a warning- and Taylor takes a deep breath before Jordan drags his tongue down the underside of Taylor’s cock and pushes a finger into him.

Jordan continues to mouth sloppily at Taylor’s shaft as he works him open, and it’s not long before he’s gasping and writhing under him, clutching at the sheets as he tries to keep from bucking up into Jordan’s mouth. “Eb- Ebby, I- you gotta- Jordan, _please_ ,” he forces out, and Jordan is obviously on the same page because he’s rising to his knees and tearing open the condom wrapper before Taylor can even get the words out. He slicks up again before positioning himself over Taylor, pulling him up to kiss him deeply before pushing in, agonizingly slow.

Taylor loves fucking Jordan, being in control and watching Jordan come apart beneath him, but he loves this too- the feeling of having Jordan _everywhere_ , around him, inside him, consuming and unravelling him stitch by stitch. It’s claustrophobic and Taylor can hardly take it but it’s _Jordan_ , and if he’s ever wanted too much of something, it’s him.

Taylor’s got his legs curled around Jordan like a vice with Jordan gripping tight onto the curve of Taylor’s hip as he thrusts into him, gritting his teeth as he tries to keep steady. Taylor catches his eyes and grins, pulling him down to kiss him as best he can in this position, because yes, this is what he wants.

Jordan snakes a hand down his body to wrap around his aching cock and jack him in time. He’s so near to the edge already, overwhelmed from the closeness and from their previous activities, has been halfway there since he came through the door. As much as he wishes this could last forever, he knows he’s not going to last anywhere _near_ that long.

He’s comforted by knowing Jordan isn’t going to last much longer either, if the way his hips are stuttering and speeding up is any indication. His hand flies over Taylor’s cock and it’s finally too much as Taylor arches up against Jordan, digging his blunt nails into the tight muscle stretched over Jordan’s shoulder blades and pushing his head back hard into the pillow. He groans as he comes over his stomach and Jordan’s hand, gasping as Jordan fucks him through it, gripping hard on Taylor’s hips and refocusing. He bites down on his bottom lip and speeds up even further, and it’s almost too much for Taylor to take now, like every nerve ending is exploding with sensation and he feels like he’s going to black out before the end of it, stars bursting behind his eyelids.

“I- _Taylor_ ,” Jordan chokes out, and Taylor wills himself to open his eyes again to meet Jordan’s and pulls him down for a desperate kiss as Jordan finally lets go, hips jerking against Taylor as he comes, breaking away to hiss curses into the column of Taylor’s throat.

His mind is shrouded in such a thick haze that Taylor’s only vaguely aware of Jordan pulling out of him and getting out of bed. It doesn’t matter too much- he returns a second later with a warm washcloth and cleans them both up before immediately curling up against Taylor’s side, still breathing a little heavier than usual. Taylor knows the feeling, because his heart is still racing- feels like it has been for months. 

He turns his head to kiss Jordan lazily, rolling onto his side to fit their bodies together like the pieces of a puzzle, wrapping his arms around Jordan to keep him close, and this is another perfect moment, but he won’t waste it.

“I love you,” he says, and it’s that easy, just like he thought it would be. It’s worth it to see Jordan’s face light up, worth the wait to hear Jordan say it back to him before sealing their mouths together again.

They spend the rest of the night eating cold stirfry in bed, and Taylor’s happier than he’s ever been.


End file.
